


Mission: Destroy Haechan’s TV

by MHyuck13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Mentioned Jung Sungchan, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13
Summary: Taeyong encouraged Shotaro to spend time with the Dream members. Team bonding Taeyong had called it. The rest of the Dream members had called it, Mission: Destroy Haechan’s TV.(Everyone has a reason to hate Haechan's TV)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Mission: Destroy Haechan’s TV

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all the jokes about breaking Haechan's TV. 
> 
> DREAM ALBUM WHEN? 
> 
> SHOTARO FIXED UNIT WHEN?

When Taeyong encouraged Shotaro to spend time with the younger members since Sungchan was busy hosting Inkigayo, he didn’t think this was how he’d be spending his day. Team bonding Taeyong had called it. The rest of the Dream members had called it,

Mission: Destroy Haechan’s TV. 

They had gone over the plan earlier. Shotaro arrived on the 10th floor where the Dream members were waiting for Doyoung and Johnny to take Haechan out so that they could break into the fifth floor. Renjun had said Doyoung was aware of the plan and fully supported it. 

“Destroy the monster's TV, he deserves it!” Doyoung had evilly laughed, a contrast to the nice Hyung Shotaro had worked with for Make a Wish. 

Shotaro had asked them, “why are we going to break Haechan’s TV?” 

Mark had looked at Shotaro nervously, “Haechan’s been so caught up watching drama after drama and won’t even leave his room to spend time with me… I mean all of us.” 

“And our czennies are wondering where Haechan is and you know I only want to make our czennies happy.” Jaemin said cutely. 

“That’s a lie.” Jeno scoffed, “you want to get back at Haechan for making that comment about me spilling water on your computer before.” 

Jaemin’s face became more menacing, “listen, I just want to pour one water bottle on it just so he understands the pain I went through back then.” 

Jeno looks apologetic, “but it was my fault.” 

Jaemin rushes over to hug Jeno, “everything is always Haechan’s fault, didn’t we decide that?” 

Jeno smiles at Jaemin, “you’re right.” 

“Plus, you were more mad that Haechan joked about the computer.” Jaemin says. 

“It was a dark time for us.” Jeno pouts. 

“I know.” Jaemin hugs him tighter. 

“What about you two?” Shotaro asks Jisung and Chenle why they wanted Haechan’s TV broken. 

Jisung just shrugged, “I just didn’t want to be alone in the dorm.” 

“I’m here for damage control. Haechan loves me,” Chenle pauses, “also if Haechan does get really mad, I’ll be the one to buy him a new TV.” 

“And you?” Shotaro directs his question to Renjun who has been preparing a bag full of supplies. 

“Huh? Me? I just love destruction.” Renjun says as he raises a hammer out of the bag. Shotaro takes a few steps back. 

So here Shotaro was, sitting on Haechan’s bed watching Jaemin and Jeno remove the TV from the wall. Jisung was on Haechan’s computer playing a game, Chenle on Johnny’s challenging him. Mark paced back and forth, Renjun slapping him. 

“Get ahold of yourself!” Renjun scolded Mark. 

“He’s going to be so mad. He’s going to kill me.” Mark spoke with fear in his voice. 

Chenle not paying attention comments, “it’s okay Mark, if he gets mad then I’ll get him a new one” 

“Don’t forget why we are doing this?” Renjun grabs Mark’s shoulders, giving Mark a pep talk. “What do you want?” 

“Haechan to spend more time with me.” Mark says shyly. 

“And whose fault is it that he hasn’t been?” 

Mark turns to the TV that Jeno and Jaemin are struggling to take off the wall. “That TV…” 

“SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?” Renjun is yelling now. 

“Destroy it.” Mark replies. 

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” 

“DESTROY IT!” Mark yells back, feeling more encouraged. “FOR HAECHAN TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME!” Mark charges to the TV, pushing Jeno and Jaemin away as he yanks the TV off the wall and throws it to the ground, breathing heavily. 

“That’s right Mark!” Chenle and Jisung stepped away from the computers to applaud their oldest member. Renjun grabs his bag of supplies, giving everyone gloves, safety goggles, and a hammer. Where he got so many hammers, Shotaro didn’t want to know. 

“On the count of three! One. Two. Three. ATTACK!” 

All of the Dream members started to hit the TV, pieces of the glass shattering around. Shotaro stood furthest away watching the chaos. 

“This is for taking Haechan away from me and making him cancel our date!” Mark yells as he hits the TV. 

“This is for letting Haechan spoil the recent episode of Penthouse since he watched it before me!” Jaemin says as he hits the TV. 

“This is for letting Haechan spoil the recent episode of Penthouse to Jaemin to which Jaemin was in a bad mood all day and didn’t want to cook for me!” Jeno yells, making the biggest dent in the TV. 

“This is for prevention of TV’s taking over the world one day and killing us! I’ll kill you before you kill us.” Renjun yelled, hitting the TV multiple times in a row. 

Chenle and Jisung stopped hitting the TV to check on their newest member that was standing away from them. “Come on Shotaro, take a swing at it.” Chenle encouraged. 

“But, the TV hasn’t done anything to me.” Shotaro answers honestly.

“Me too, but I just imagine it’s something else.” Jisung says. “I imagine it’s those stupid dominos that Chenle and I tried to make but kept failing at.” 

“Yeah, and I imagine it’s SM making us promote as 5 again when Dream is 7.” Chenle says, his face turns sour before he turns and hits the TV again, “LET US PROMOTE TOGETHER YOU COWARD!” Chenle yells. 

“FULL ALBUM WHEN!” Renjun screams and hits the TV. 

“Come on Shotaro, it’s a good stress reliever.” Jisung encourages. The other Dream members stop to make room for the newest member. 

“Um… I guess this is for SM making me not have a unit yet.” Shotaro says after thinking about it. 

“Yeah!” the Dream members encourage. “No unit!” 

Shotaro takes a swing at the TV, more pieces breaking off. Wow, Shotaro thinks, that felt good. He continues to hit the TV, taking out all his pent up anger on the TV, the Dream members continue to take turns hitting it. 

“WAIT!” Jaemin yelled, pulling out two water bottles from his backpack and giving one to Jeno. “Let’s do this!” Jaemin and Jeno cheers before pouring the water all over the TV, laughing together. 

“I LOVE DESTRUCTION!” Renjun yells. “YOU STUPID TV! I WILL END -” 

Renjun’s yells are cut off by the sound of the front door opening and Haechan’s voice. 

“Johnny! I can’t believe you spilled your wine on me! I’ll be right back.” Haechan whined from the hallway. 

Mark pulled his phone out of his pocket, Doyoung was supposed to let them know when Haechan was coming back so that they could hide the TV. Mark sees a message from Doyoung 15 minutes ago warning him that Haechan and Johnny were coming back. Mark not hearing his phone go off. “Shit! Shit! He’s going to kill me! Haechan is going to kill me!” Mark starts to pace around the room. 

Renjun goes up to Mark and slaps him in the face. “Now is not the time!” Renjun gestures to the other members watching with fearful eyes, “collect as many pieces of the TV as you can and throw it onto Haechan’s blanket!” 

The Dream members and Shotaro move quickly to collect what was left of the TV onto Haechan’s blanket. Jeno collects the blanket into a ball. “In the bathroom! Go!” Jaemin helps Jeno carry the blanket into the bathroom, Chenle, Jisung, and Shotaro grabbing all of the hammers and following. Renjun drags a panicked Mark by the ear after them. 

The members all hold their breath in the bathroom when they hear the door open, Haechan is humming to a song. They hear the closet doors open and the clothes hangers dragging across the metal rod. “Hmmm which one should I wear?” Haechan asks himself. He pulls out another adidas shirt, changing into it and heading out of the room. 

“I think he’s leaving.” Jisung whispers. 

“Thank goodness.” Chenle replies, the other members letting out breaths of relief. 

“I can’t believe he didn’t even notice the TV missing.” Jaemin laughs. 

“Or the mess on the floor.” Jeno adds. 

“Thank God Haechan is an id-” Renjun is interrupted by the bathroom door opening to reveal the 7th Dream member. “An idol! Thank God Haechan is the most talented beautiful idol!” Renjun screams out, the other members agreeing. 

“What is going on here? Why are you guys in my bathroom?” Haechan notices his blanket in the shower, “with my blanket?” 

“Oh! Um… we were just washing your blanket! We know you complained about it awhile ago and we thought we’d do something nice for you!” Mark lies. 

“With hammers and goggles?” Haechan raises an eyebrow. 

“For Jisung!” Jaemin says nervously, “you know Jisung breaks everything he touches.” 

“I do, I really do.” Jisung nods quickly. 

“So we had to be safe you know!” Jaemin continues. 

“And Shotaro?” Haechan looks at the new member. 

“Uhh team bonding! Taeyong wanted me to spend time with the Dream members.” Shotaro answers and sees Mark give a thumbs up. 

Haechan smiles, “why didn’t you say so! I could’ve joined! You know I’m the life of the party! Everyone is boring!” 

“We are!” Chenle agrees. 

“Yeah, you should join us!” Jeno says. 

“Okay. Well Johnny wanted me to rinse my shirt out since he spilled wine on it.” Haechan moves closer in the bathroom and Jaemin grabs the shirt out of his hand, Mark holding Haechan back from entering more. 

“I got it! I’m the best at washing clothes!” Jaemin says. “I can do it, the rest of you can head out!” 

“Yeah yeah! Let’s get going!” Renjun says as he ushers everyone out of the bathroom. Collecting the supplies back into his bag.

Everyone makes there way out to the living room where Johnny is sitting, “ah what’s going on here?” 

“Sorry Johnny, I’m going to be hanging out with Shotaro and the other Dream members. Can we reschedule our photoshoot?” Haechan apologizes at the same time Jaemin enters after washing Haechan’s shirt. 

“Yeah,” Johnny gets off the couch, “that’s no problem. You kids have fun, I’m just going to wash up and take a nap.” 

“Thanks Johnny! I’ll see you later!” Haechan hugs his roommate and moves to the entrance. The other members chorused goodbyes as they put their shoes on. “Where should we go? I can’t believe I’m going out twice today, all I’ve done is watch TV these last few days.” 

“We know.” The other members said at the same time. 

Haechan looked taken back, “woah I’m sensing some hostility towards the TV.” 

“I hate that TV,” Mark says as he helps Haechan stand after he puts his shoes on. 

“Thank God it’s gone.” Renjun says under his breath, the other members hearing and laughing softly. 

“Well you guys can blame Johnny for buying it.” Haechan shrugs, waiting for the other members to put their shoes on. 

“What?” Jeno says what everyone wanted to ask. “I thought you bought the TV?” 

“Me?” Haechan laughs, “I forgot my wallet that day so Johnny bought it. It’s technically his, I just used it more than him.” Haechan opens the door, ready to step out when he notices his other members frozen behind him. “Guys?”

“Mark, did Johnny know about our mission?” Renjun asks through gritted teeth. 

Haechan asks innocently, “mission?” 

“Mark.” Renjun says with bubbling anger. 

“No… I don’t think so. Johnny just wanted to go shopping.” Mark says in fear, stepping behind Haechan to get away from the shortest member's anger. 

“Oh my God, what have we done?” Jisung says. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Haechan says at the same time they hear a yell from inside the apartment. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Johnny’s voice yells. The members hear him charging down the hallway to the entrance. 

“Run! RUN NOW!” Mark yells and grabs Haechan by the hand and pulls him away from the apartment, the other Dream members and Shotaro following behind him. 

They reach the elevator and feel relieved when it arrives quickly. They all run in, Renjun quickly pushing the closed door button. They can hear the older member running towards them. 

“This is fun!” Haechan says, unaware of the situation, he turns to Shotaro and smiles, “this is great team bonding!” 

Just as the doors start to close, the members see a red Johnny trying to reach for the doors, “YOU FUCKERS!” 

“Sorry hyung, I’ll buy you a new one.” Chenle says as the doors close. 

The elevator music plays softly in the background mixed with the members deep breaths from running. “So where are we going?” Haechan says excitedly.

“To buy a new TV,” Jisung says. 

“Huh?” Haechan doesn’t understand and Mark just smiles at him. 

Mission: Destroy Haechan’s TV - Success (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Johnny 😂
> 
> I hope you liked this short fic! Have a good day and be safe! 
> 
> Twitter: @MHyuck13


End file.
